


Nacht über Japan

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japan, M/M, Romance, Romantik, Safe For Work, Sterne, Telepathy, Weihnachten, Winter, gedankenlesen, heiße quelle, nachthimmel, sfw, xmas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Percival entführt Credence über die Weihnachtsfeiertage nach Japan, um dem Stress in New York zu entfliehen. Credence findet Gefallen an dem exotischen Land und seinen schönen Seiten.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nacht über Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> hier ist der Beitrag für den 4. Dezember für meinen Adventskalender 2019.
> 
> Es wird wieder fluffig. Das Prompt verlangte einfach danach, ich meine: Heiße Quelle UND Nachthimmel, das kann ja nur romantisch werden. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)
> 
> Prompt: Heiße Quelle, Nachthimmel, Gedankenlesen /Telepathie  
> Setting: Irgendwo nach dem ersten Film  
> Warnungen: keine  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: fluffig, romantisch

Credence sank ins heiße Wasser und stieß einen Seufzer aus. Er schloss genießend die Augen, während die Wärme seine Glieder umhüllte und ihm der Duft nach Kiefernnadeln in die Nase stieg. Nach dem Marsch durch das Schneegestöber war es nun eine umso größere Belohnung, hier entspannen zu können. Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Weg über darauf gefreut und dass sie vollkommen durchgefroren hier angekommen waren, war jetzt schnell vergessen.  
Leises Geplätscher neben ihm verriet ihm, dass Percival ebenfalls in das ausladende Becken gestiegen war. Credence öffnete die Augen verträumt wieder und schaute sich um.  
Es war früh am Abend, vielmehr später Nachmittag, aber die Dämmerung legte sich bereits über die Berge, auf die sie von der heißen Quelle aus einen atemberaubenden Blick hatten. Der Schnee, der vom Himmel fiel, schmolz bereits im Flug in den heißen Dunstschwaden, die vom Wasser aufstiegen.  
Seit Credence die Möglichkeit hatte, Zeit in seine Bildung zu investieren (und Percival Sorge dafür getragen hatte, dass auch finanzielle Hürden ihm dabei nicht im Weg stehen würden), hatte sein Wissensdurst eher zu- als abgenommen. Fremde Länder, von deren Existenz er früher nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte, waren nun umso verheißungsvoller und Percival hatte ihn zu Weihnachten mit dem Vorschlag überrascht, für ein paar Tage zu verschwinden. Nach Japan. Credence hatte seitdem von nichts anderem gesprochen, weil er fasziniert gewesen war von den heißen Quellen, den fremden Ritualen und Traditionen, dem Essen... Er hätte nicht glücklicher sein können, als sie schließlich im MACUSA standen und sich für den Portschlüssel anmeldeten, der sie auf schnellstem Wege ins Land der aufgehenden Sonne bringen würde. Und auch danach noch, als sie in der starkbelebten Zaubererstraße mitten in Tokio wiederaufgetaucht waren und er vor lauter Reizüberflutung gar nicht wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand.  
Sie hatten sich in den ersten Tagen die Stadt angesehen und waren dann zu kleinen Tagestouren quer durchs Land aufgebrochen. Japan war so fremd, so eigenartig und zugleich so wunderschön. Das Land bestätigte Credence darin, dass ‘anders’ nicht ‘schlecht’ hieß und die Mentalität der Japaner tat ihm gut. Sie waren leise, höflich und rücksichtsvoll, wie er selbst. Hier stieß ihn niemand an, weil er ihn nicht sah. Hier gab es keine grobe Ignoranz. Er mochte dieses Land und es war beinahe ein Jammer, dass er es schon bald wieder verlassen musste.  
Credence entwich ein Seufzen und er fand wieder in den Moment zurück. Sein Blick wanderte zu Percival herüber, der nackt neben ihm im warmen Wasser saß und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Credence schmunzelte. Er kam selten dazu, Percivals gutes Aussehen vollkommen in sich aufzunehmen. Wenn Percival ihn ansah, kam Credence sich schnell so vor, als würde er starren, und er wollte vermeiden, dass Percival so etwas von ihm dachte. Das gehörte sich nicht.  
Und trotzdem, wie konnte man sich daran nur sattsehen? An Percivals kantigem Kinn, das nun, da sie im Urlaub waren, ein wenig stoppelig war – weil Percival die Zeit am Morgen lieber für andere Dinge investierte als zum Rasieren. Bei dem Gedanken daran errötete Credence ein wenig.  
Sein graumeliertes Haar an den Seiten glänzte im feinen Wasserdampf und die sorgsam zurückgekämmten schwarzen Haare weiter oben fielen nun durch die feuchte Wärme in leichten Strähnen auseinander. Credence mochte es, wie Percival auf sein Äußeres achtete. Er sah immerhin verboten gut aus. Aber dass er ihn, so wie jetzt, auch ein wenig menschlicher sehen durfte, hatte seinen ganz eigenen Charme.  
Credences Blick wanderte hinunter, über Percivals dichte Augenbrauen und seine gerade Nase zu den vollen Lippen und tiefer. An dem leichten Flaum auf seiner Brust hingen kleine Tropfen. Doch sie konnten Credence nicht vom Anblick der definierten, großen Brustmuskeln ablenken, in die er zu gern seine Hände vergrub. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und rutschte auf seinem Platz herum. Das war nicht gut. Zwar waren sie, bis auf wenige weitere Männer, in diesem großen Becken allein, aber Credence wusste, dass es überaus unangebracht war, an einem öffentlichen Ort eine Erektion zu bekommen. Auch in Japan. Vor allem in Japan!  
“Wird es nicht irgendwann langweilig, mich anzusehen?”, schnurrte Percival, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Ertappt riss Credence seinen Blick fort. Woher wusste Percival nur immer, was er tat?  
“Deine Gedanken sind im Augenblick so leicht zu hören, als würdest du mich anschreien”, beantwortete Percival seine unausgesprochene Frage und öffnete die Augen. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. “Du solltest dringend deinen Oklumentik-Unterricht ernster nehmen, mein Lieber. Ich muss noch nicht einmal meine Legilimentik-Künste anwenden, um zu hören, was du denkst.”  
Credence erwiderte das Lächeln schüchtern. “So schlimm?”, fragte er betreten und fügte hinzu: “Gefällt es dir nicht, was ich über dich denke?”  
“Ganz im Gegenteil”, sagte Percival, setzte sich auf und beugte sich ein wenig zu Credence herüber. Seine Augen hatten dieses typische raubtierhafte Funkeln angenommen, bei dem Credences Herz jedes Mal schneller schlug. “Aber wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich dich am Ende noch dafür belohnen. Und ich denke, die Belohnung, die mir vorschwebt, wäre überaus unangebracht in einem öffentlichen Bad.” Er schaute Credence vielsagend an.  
Credence senkte eilig den Blick. “Das... wäre nicht gut”, hauchte er, obwohl er zugleich dachte, dass es gar nicht so schlimm wäre.  
Percival lachte leise. “Glaub mir, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dich in diesem Becken zu lieben, Credence”, raunte er ihm zu, während er sich noch weiter vorbeugte, sodass seine Lippen fast Credences Ohrläppchen berührten und seine muskulöse Brust Credences gesamtes Blickfeld einnahm. “Aber heiße Quellen haben ihre Tücken”, setzte er hinzu, ehe er einen feuchten Kuss auf Credences Hals setzte. Credence seufzte auf und einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwindelig.  
“Die Japaner warnen zurecht vor den Folgen, wenn man zu lang im heißen Wasser bleibt”, sprach Percival weiter, ehe er sich, zu Credences Leidenswesen, wieder entfernte und sich daran machte, das Becken zu verlassen. “Komm”, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln zu Credence, dem seine Enttäuschung sicherlich anzusehen war, “Ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen.”  
Credence schaute zu Percival hinauf und schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf. “Geh schon vor”, sagte er, “Ich komme gleich nach.” Insgeheim war er neidisch auf Percivals Selbstbeherrschung. Der Mann sagte zwar, dass er auch an Sex mit Credence gedacht hatte, aber ihm war es nicht anzusehen. Credence dagegen... konnte das Wasser nicht verlassen, ohne Blicke auf seine Mitte zu riskieren.  
Er beschloss, sich von den hitzigen Gedanken abzulenken, die vom warmen Wasser nur weiter entfacht wurden, und schwamm weiter hinaus. Dorthin, wo die kleine Überdachung des Spa-Hauses endete und sich über dem Becken der Nachthimmel erstreckte. Credence schaute hinauf in die Milliarden von kleinen Lichtern und einen kurzen Moment lang fühlte er sich schwerelos und frei. Credence atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft mit einem losgelösten Seufzen entweichen. Hier, umgeben von Wasser und Sternenlicht, konnte die Zeit anhalten. Hier konnte er Frieden finden. Weit entfernt von zuhause, an einem Ort, an dem ihn niemand kannte. Es hatte etwas sorgenfreies.  
Aber nach einigen Momenten bemerkte er die Einsamkeit, die Credence fort rief. Dorthin, wo Percival war. Er verließ das Becken, griff sein Handtuch und ging zu den Umkleiden, wo sein Yukata (eine Art japanischer Bademantel) schon auf ihn wartete. Von Percival keine Spur.  
Ein wenig enttäuscht zog sich Credence den Yukata an und machte sich dann auf die Suche. Hatte Percival ihm nicht etwas zeigen wollen?  
Als er den für die Männer abgetrennten Bereich verlassen hatte, fand Credence Percival im Gemeinschaftsbereich, wo er eben zwei Becher entgegennahm und sich dann zu ihm herumdrehte. Ein Lächeln erblühte auf seinen Lippen, das Credence ansteckte. Sie gingen aufeinander zu, bis sie nah genug beieinanderstanden, dass Percival ihm einen der Becher reichen konnte. Credence schielte hinein. Eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit schwamm darin. Dampfschwaden stiegen aus dem Becher heraus.  
“Heißer Sake”, sagte Percival auf die unausgesprochene Frage mit einem Lächeln und wies dann mit dem Kopf zu einem Durchgang, der von einem Sichtschutz verhangen war. “Folge mir, mein Herz”, sagte er.  
Credence ließ Percival nicht warten. Er lief neugierig hinter ihm her, eine Treppe hinauf und dann durch eine hölzerne Schiebetür, durch die kalter Wind hineinströmte, sobald Percival sie geöffnet hatte. Sie fanden sich auf dem Dach des Spas wieder. Hier oben waren sie allein. Bis auf das sanfte rote Leuchten einiger Heizlampen, die um einen kleinen Bereich standen, der von Liegen gesäumt war, war es vollkommen dunkel.  
Credence hielt den Atem an. Bereits unten im Bad hatte er geglaubt, den Sternen nicht näher kommen zu können, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Nun, auf dem Dach, schien der Himmel noch greifbarer zu sein. Ein Schauder durchlief ihn, aber er ignorierte ihn. Die Aussicht forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr.  
Als sich ein warmer Arm um seine Schultern legte, seufzte Credence und lehnte sich unvermittelt gegen Percival. “Es ist wunderschön”, hauchte er.  
Percival lachte leise. “Ist es”, stimmte er zu, “Genau wie du.”  
Credence errötete und für einen Moment riss er sich von dem Anblick ab und schaute Percival an. “Percival”, murrte er beschämt, “Das ist nicht wahr. Es ist so viel mehr als ich je sein könnte.”  
Percival drückte Credence einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. “Es ist groß und dunkel und überwältigend”, zählte er sanft auf. “Und da ist Licht im Dunkel. Siehst du nicht die Parallelen?”  
Credence presste peinlich berührt die Lippen aufeinander. Dass Percival ihn trotz Obscurus liebte, war eins der Dinge, die ihm vor allem Anfangs schwer gefallen waren zu glauben. Es führte nur dazu, dass er dem Mann noch mehr verfallen war. “Vielleicht”, murmelte er.  
Er hörte Percival leise lachen. “Credence, sieh mich an”, verlangte er sanft.  
Zögernd hob Credence den Blick und schaute Percival entgegen, dessen Gesicht dem seinen schon wieder so nah gekommen war, dass sich sein Herz beschleunigte.  
“Ich liebe dich”, raunte Percival und seine Lippen streiften die von Credence.  
“Ich dich mehr”, wisperte Credence und schob sehnsüchtig den Kopf vor, sodass sich ihre Münder in einem Kuss verschlossen.  
Ja, hier, unter dem Nachthimmel mitten in einem Land auf der anderen Seite der Erde, fand er etwas wie Frieden.


End file.
